


Traitor

by intheinkpot



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: Hermione and Narcissa are captured.





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: dragged away

“Narcissa!” Hermione struggles against the two masked Death Eaters holding her. “Leave her alone!”

The Death Eaters snicker, and one sneers, “How sweet. The little mudblood gorn and gotten sweet on you, eh?”

_ Amycus _ , Narcissa knows, the instant he opens his mouth. It’s the first time she’s seen him without his sister in tow. She wonders, briefly, where Alecto could be.

Rodolphus and Rabastan tighten their grips on Narcissa's arms, and she bites back a hiss of pain. There will be bruises, she's sure.

Hermione must see pain flash through Narcissa's eyes because she yanks against her captures' hold. "Let go of her!"

Narcissa swallows. She wants to reassure Hermione that everything will be fine, but the lie cannot pass her lips.

"I'd say it's time to show yeh what we gorn do ter traitors," Amycus sneers, "but yeh already know, don't yeh."

Hermione lunges forward, dragging Amycus and the other Death Eater forward a step, nearly slipping from their grasp. "If you hurt her, I swear - "

Amycus punches Hermione in the back of the head. Narcissa gasps, leaning toward her, ignoring the painful tightening of the hands around her arms. "Hermione!"

"Yeh'll what?" Amycus cackles. He drags Hermione backward by the throat. "What'll yeh do, mudblood?"

Narcissa's heart hammers against her ribs.

"Come on," Rodolphus says, "I'm gettin' bored. Take the mudblood to her cell, and then join us."

Rodolphus and Rabastan yank Narcissa across the floor, away from Hermione, ignoring how Hermione thrashes and claws against Amycus's hold. Hermione screams her name as she's dragged out of sight, her cries echoing hauntingly off the stone walls.

Narcissa prays help finds them before it's too late for Hermione.


End file.
